Love Is All Around Us
by fridgemagnet
Summary: how deidara met sasori, sweet fluffy nonsense


Just so you know the characters in this are Deidara and Sasori

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters in this fan fic

* * *

They first met at the train station; the blonde was at his favourite place for hanging out, at the usual time. This particular time, the blonde instead of his usual stance, leaning against the wall, eyes dashing in every direction, observing every movement, instead he was slumped against the wall, staring blankly into space. The only movement he made was when he was getting up to leave.

A red head bumped straight into the blonde, causing the red head to drop all of his belongings. "Sorry," the blonde apologized and started helping the red head. He reached out for a notebook and at the same moment, the red head did too. Their hands collided and the blonde looked up at the redhead, nearly knocking them both out.

The colour of the red heads eyes was an amazing shade of scarlet, and it painted the blondes mind. He was lost in the never ending whirlpools of his eyes; that he had to be shook out of his trance. The auburn spikes shook a bit, as though he was laughing, a smile crusaded over his face. He told that he would take the blonde home safely, for the sun was setting romantically across the horizon. The blonde just nodded and smiled back, hiding a blush that desired to cover his cheeks.

They got to the street in which the blonde lived, the red head left the blonde, but in the blonde's fist was a paper which, imprinted upon it was the auburn haired boys number. He held it to his heart, a thought going through his mind as though it was on a banner, "Must call him, must call him." He felt a slight pang, right where his heart was, as he saw the last spikes disappearing from the horizon.

The red head was on his way home when a thought struck him, where were his bags? He didn't waste any time in retracing his steps to the blonde's house. He was harassing the door so violently that the hinges began to moan. The blonde appeared at the door with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, after realising who was knocking the blonde cowered behind the door, shame striking his face.

The auburn bush shook as he controlled his laughter, "I believe I left my bags outside your house, do you have them?" The blonde reached for the bags, his arm wilting under the amount of weight he was carrying. The red head lifted the bags gently off the blondes arm, as if they were merely bags of feathers. "Thanks," the red head turned around and walked to the pavement, carefully replacing the gate to its closed position. The blonde recoiled back into his house and shut the door lightly as to not make anyone upstairs notice anything about the little visit. After hearing the din of the door shutting the red head made a steady pace on the track to home.

The next day the blonde was at the train station, same place, same time as the day before, with the paper encased in his fist. He was looking down at his shoes, admiring the little Nike tick, they were new and he was very proud of them. He pulled his long hair back into a pony tail, but let a thick strand cover the left half of his face. The blonde, satisfied with his hair, turned back to the nike tick.

The red head was mulling over his thoughts, with little glances at the blonde every now and then. Something in his mind seemed to click, for he straightened up and walked over to the blonde, from behind the corner.

He only looked up when he felt a nudge on his shoulder; he was overwhelmed with joy as he saw the auburn spikes, but he didn't show it. Instead his lips formed a thin little smile, but he felt the heat on his face rise a couple of degrees. The blonde didn't feel too bad, for he saw the inkling of a blush appear on the red heads perfectly carved cheeks too.

"Hey," the red head sounded dazzling to the blonde, well that was to be expected, the blond thought, he was dazzling.

"Hey," the blonde replied, his facial temperature rising centigrade by centigrade.

"Wanna go somewhere?" the red head dazzled once more. The blonde nodded and felt his cheeks burn up. The red head snatched the blonde's hand and led him onto a train, not caring where they were going. He paid for their tickets and they sat down across from each other. All the time they were on the train, was spent drowning into each other's gaze.

The train slowed and came to a stop. The red head stood up first and grabbed the blondes hand; the blonde's heart did a funny little palpitation as he felt the touch of the auburn haired boy's hand. They exited the train and walked out of the train station hand in hand.

There was lovely little path which was lit up by the light of the lamp posts either side of it. As the wind blew they were flooded with stray cherry blossom petals. The blonde began to pick the lost petals out of his hair, but a hand came up to stop him.

"They compliment the colour of your cheeks," the red head chuckled and the blonde blushed terribly, "especially when you blush."

"The snow makes your hair stand out, but I like it that way," the blonde whispered, just loudly enough so that the red head could hear him. The colour of his cheeks matched his hair as he heard this, and he looked up.

Above his auburn head was the cutest piece of mistletoe. "Bad to break tradition," the red head shrugged and pulled the blonde in for a passionate kiss.

Anyone can tell by this, that love is all around us.


End file.
